Serena: Book I
by FloodFeSTeR
Summary: "I'm not a girl who behaves." Serena is Harry's cousin, the Dursley's first child and an extremely talented young witch. She's always been a handful with her toxic schizophrenia but now with magic and power in her hands, Serena is ready to rock the foundation of the Wizarding World forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi! Not my first work for Harry Potter, but it kind of is considering this plot has already been attempted before but I took that story down for a rewrite and here we are!**_

 _ **First:** Serena has not entered Hogwarts until now and that is a major part of the plot so it won't be explored yet._

 ** _Second:_** _Serena is Harry's cousin, the Dursley's first child and she is a schizophrenic. She is sociopathic and cruel but Harry is her soft spot, hmm?_

 ** _Third:_** _This plot is very complex and twisted - and I mean that in more ways than one - with it being stretched to a 3 part story. My co-author - the lovely **Aviator39** \- is the biggest help to this and she gains full credit for every bit of this she helps write or what have you._

 ** _So, now that the details - for now - are out there, I hope you all enjoy this. Review, fav and follow!_**

* * *

 _"Beware of the heartless who make your heart beat quickly._

 _They're only using yours because theirs won't start._

* * *

"Harry, I'm sure she's fine, stop worrying so much."

Harry finally looked away from the doors to the Great Hall, briefly catching Ron trying desperately to keep his head up. Hermione was staring at Harry with a sympathetic look, book in her hands. He sighed and looked back to the doors with renewed patience, but he only had so much and they knew that. Still, it was like watching someone getting stood up, he looked so lost and torn.

"She said fifteen minutes," Harry murmured, fear settling thickly in his gut. "Fifteen minutes and she'd be here - where is she?"

Hermione had never seen Harry so nervous, distressed, even back in second year when. . .she'd known he and his cousin, Serena, were close but since she didn't realize how attached he was, Hermione didn't really know how to comfort him on her tardiness. When it was just Harry, he was perfectly fine with their separation, but since Serena had announced her arrival the previous night via owl, he had been shaky; Ron said he didn't sleep and even snapped at Ron for taking too long in the lavatory.

Harry jerked as the doors slammed open, the room going relatively silent as Snape stormed in, dragging Serena by the upper arm. She had a devilish smirk on her lips as she stumbled beside him, red hair covering half of her face. She saw Harry and winked, scowling when Snape snapped something at her.

"Finally," Harry breathed, running a hand through his hair and completely used to her demeanor.

"Snape doesn't look very happy," Hermione commented, closing her book.

"When does the git ever look happy," Ron asked before taking a bite out of his chicken leg.

"Do you ever stop eating," Hermione grumbled.

"Ah, Severus," Dumbledore hummed as Snape jerked Serena to an abrupt halt. "I see you've found Miss Dursley."

Snape grumbled, basically sneering down at the girl and pushes her forward slightly. "Yes," he drawled and she adjusted her robes. "It would seem she was separated from the others while entering the castle."

"I didn't get separated," she snapped, brushing out her skirt. "I snuck away."

"Your honesty does nothing here, Miss Dursley," Snape drawled, glaring down at her.

"Its funny," she chirped then smiled at Dumbeldore, hands held in front of her. "Sir, may I please go sit with my cousin?"

"Of course, Miss Dursley," his eyes followed her as she smirked at Snape and wondered through the snickering and whispering students.

She plunked down beside Harry, reaching forward to pull an apple from the large bowl in the center of the table. "Sorry for worrying you, Harry," she smiled softly at him as he took a steadying breath. "I just got curious..."

"Of course," he hesitated, eyes darting to the faces around them. He looked back over to Serena again, watching her munch on the apple in her hand; she was staring at Snape, who was still glaring at her. "Did you take your meds?"

She stiffened. "We don't talk about that here," she snapped at him.

He sighed and hung his head in slight embarrassment. "Sorry. . ."

"I know you worry, Harry," she reached over and pulled him against her side. "And I appreciate it but I don't need to be a freak here like back home, do I?"

He sighed and shook his head. "No, Serena, I just got scared when you didn't show up on time. I thought -"

"Harry," she placed her free hand over his, a kind smile on her face. "I don't disappear anymore. Its been three years since I had an episode, the meds work. I take them. Calm down. Have a cupcake."

She reached forward and handed him a strawberry shortcake pastrie, which he just stares at while she introduced herself to Hermione; she had already met Ron a handful of times and he was too busy stuffing his face.

It was like he was preparing for Winter.

Serena chuckled at something Hermione said and then noticed Ron scrambling for the roll he had dropped. "Do you ever stop eating," she questioned, brow furrowed in concern.

Ron ignores her and Serena rolled her eyes. "So," she started, leaning forward. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much," Hermione muttered. "Just the sorting and some of the professors expressed worry about you being gone."

Serena hummed under her breath and toyed with a strand of her hair. "I don't really know why they were worried," she shrugged. "Its not like anything happened, they knew I arrived and everything. I was fine."

"They seemed to think otherwise," Hermione chirped. "How did you happen to get caught by Professor Snape," she said his name like it was a bad taste in her mouth.

Serena shrugged, picking at the red skin of her apple. "I was headed up to the Gryffindor common room and then he was there and hauling me down those moving stairs - I almost fell trying to get up them and he was dragging me around!"

"Why were you headed to the Gryffindor common room," Ron questioned around a mouthful of food.

Serena flicked away a bit of bread that had struck her cheek. "Say it, don't spray it," he ducked his head and she tore a bite from her apple. "And I was merely curious about the Fat Lady is all."

"Draco Malfoy is giving you the stink eye," Hermione murmured subtly, picking at the fish on her plate.

Serena blinked a couple of times and peered around the room, finding the boy in question. She smirked and winked at him, which only seemed to infuriate him even more. She chuckled softly and looked to Harry, chewing slowly on her food.

"What's his problem," she questioned.

"You're sitting at the Gryffindor table," Hs answered simply. "The Sorting Hate claimed you Slytherin without you even being near it."

"Well, he'll just have to deal with it now won't he," Serena raised an eyebrow across the room, knowing he could hear and daring him to say something. Draco glared back before turning his attention to the boy at his right. "He's a real wanker," Serena bit out, chewing on her bite of apple.

"You don't know the half of it," Hermione sighed dramatically. "Can I ask why you haven't been here until today? It seems quite strange."

"Beat around the bush 'mione," Ron murmured, examining the crêpe in his hand.

She stuck her tongue out at him before returning her attention to Serena, who was staring at her hands in a daze and wondering just how her apple core had disappeared; maybe she could learn how to do that here. When she caught Hermione's pointed stare, she grinned menacingly; medicine or not, she was the queen of uncomfortable interactions.

Hermione didn't look her straight in the eye after that.

"Dumbledore was pretty cryptic about it," she hummed, looking to the Headmaster; he wasn't paying attention to the students. "Just said it wasn't my time. Until about a week ago."

"And now it is," Hermione mused.

Serena shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine."

Harry glanced at his cousin as he finished what he wanted from his plate, pushing it to the side. "Everything alright," he questioned.

She shrugged, elbows balanced on the edge of the table while she threaded her fingers under her chin. "Just feels weird. . .ya know? Maybe its just the meds. They make me feel like I have cotton in my ears. . ."

"Wish I could help," Harry frowned deeply and Serena chuckled.

"Sweetheart," she murmured kindly. "Its okay. Who knows, maybe there's a spell the cure or at least _suppress_ schizophrenia."

Hermione cocked her head to the right, fingers drumming against the edge of the table. "I could do some research if you like," she started. "It sounds like a fascinating subject."

Serena gave her a strange look. "I guess. . .if you want," she hummed noncommittally. "Not like I really care."

"You have to care some," Hermione furrowed her brow. "Isn't it dangerous?"

Serena shrugged, running a bored finger around the rim of her goblet. "Sometimes," her eyes flickered up, catching Snape staring at her intently. "Mood swings. . ." She smiled a little. "Identity disorder. . . _hyper sexuality_. . .all a part of the package."

Harry shook her head slowly. "Only controlled by Muggle medicine," they were the only ones that seemed to care enough to treat the disorder.

Serena nodded as she took a couple of chicken legs. She could still feel Snape's gaze boring into the side of her head. If he was trying to make her uncomfortable, he had to try a Hell of a lot harder than that.

"He keeps looking at me," she mentioned.

The others shrugged, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "He's probably thinks you shame the Slytherin House by sitting with us," Ron stated. "That or he's gotten even weirder than usual."

Harry refrained from speaking suspicions, watching Serena nibble here and there, laugh and make a few new friends with the Gryffindors; Snape had finally taken his eyes off of Serena, but only because he was walking out of the Great Hall. Serena's eyes followed his back until he was gone, brow deeply furrowed with a mouthful of food; she could give Ron a run for his money.

"Aside from Mr. Creeper and the glare of snake people," she snickered when glares flickered her way. "This place is full of so much _warmth_."

Harry nodded in enthusiastic agreement, stomach full and ears buzzing. It was a huge difference from the Hell that was the Dursley household. Even though Serena was their first born, because of her powers and mental disorder, she was more alien than Harry.

It also didn't help that she looked like Harry's mother, _her_ mothers sister. Dead sister. It was like a clone of his mom there sitting next to him. A disturbed, hungry clone.

"Its late," Harry said, catching everyone's attention. "We should head to bed."

Hermione nodded and swiped Ron's half empty plate from under him, which drew up a look of terror. "Honestly," she scolded. "You're disgusting sometimes."

Ron rolled his eyes and wiped his mouth with a napkin, which curled up and popped away. "C'mon, Harry," he said as he got up from the table.

"I'll be a minute," he replied, watching Hermione and Ron trail out of the Hall before he looked back to Serena. "Will you be alright," he asked.

She chuckled and waved a hand at him. "I'll be fine, Harry," she gave him a playful above. "Gon on, now."

Harry grinned and jogged off to catch up with his friends. Serena sighed and stood, looking around the room of dwindling students with deep interest. She loved Harry, she really did, but sometimes he could be stifling.

"I'll deal with that another day," she mumbled.

* * *

" _Slytherin?!_ You put her in _Slytherin?!_ "

"I did nothing," Dumbeldore said as he leaned over his desk, gesturing to the Sorting Hat sitting on his desk. "It did."

"It was not even touching her," Snape drawled, hands tightly clasped behind his back. "Tradition and decency dictates that she go through the ceremony just like all of the others."

Dumbeldore chuckled, eyebrows shooting into his hairline when he heard the soft pat of dress shoes. "Good thing I know that, hmm Severus?"

"I've already gotten my things unpacked," Serena said in an irritates manner, brushing past McGonagall and Snape like they weren't even there. "If this ratty old thing says I have to move, I'm gonna get. . . _testy_ ," her eyes seemed to flash as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Dumbeldore chuckled again and stood smoothly, eyes watching McGonagall as she plucked up the Sorting Hat. "I have no doubts of where you will be placed, Miss Dursley."

Serena snorted, eyes darting to Severus as he came up to Dumbeldore's side, his eyes slightly hooded as he watch McGonagall place the hat upon Serena's red hair. It stirred then, Serena could feel that and she also felt a sort of numbness, a sharp prick between her ears. She blinked rapidly a few times before closing her eyes, releasing a small, calming sigh.

"Hurts to be inside of your head," the Hat mumbled and she could swear she felt it wiggle on the top of her head. "Too much going on, too many things to consider, too many personalities and traits to pin down. . .but there is a distinct lust inside of you. For _power,_ to _rule,_ also a strong need to protect. . .Harry Potter is your cousin, hmm," Serena growled a little and the Hat chuckled at her. "No, you can belong nowhere but Slytherin, Ravenclaw if your desires were prioritized."

Serena opened her eyes as McGonagall lifted the Hat from her head, lips slightly pursed. "So. . .still a snake, hmm," Serena snorted. "Told you this was a waste of time," she arched an eyebrow at Dumbeldore. "Can I go now, sir? Harry is waiting for me."

Dumbeldore nodded with a smile and Serena bobbed her head, casting Severus a side glance. She winked as she turned completely, flipping her hair back over her shoulder. As she disappears through the door, Severus looks at the Headmaster, who only lowers himself with a sigh into his chair.

"Watch her, Severus," he massaged the bridge of his nose. "She needs guidance. . ."

"And you believe I am the right one for the job," he cast a glance at McGonagall, surprised to find she was already gone.

"Oh yes," Dumbeldore said with a nearly suspicious look in his eye. "There is no other." _ **So**_


	2. Chapter 2

_She likes the night life of her small little_ coven _._

 _They call her the Supreme, one of unimaginable power and that's only because she has a silver tongue and the_ assets _that make any man weak in the knees._

 _And she's just shy of fifteen._

 _"Serena!"_

 _The red head completely stills at the sound of her name being snapped, the cigarette between her fingers just barely hanging by the filter. She adjusts its position with her thumb and takes a heavy drag, turning to her left and blowing the smoke straight into the fave of the blonde that's taken a liking to her. The blonde closes her eyes, much to the amusement of Serena and inhales like she's being blessed by the smoke. Serena snickers and puts the cigarette out on the concrete bench she's sitting on, flicking the useless filter off into the road._

 _"Why you callin' my name," Serena drawls, leaning back against hard the rock hard back of the bench; who the Hell thought these things were a smart idea?_

 _"Your cousin followed us again," the blonde says, flipping her hair back over her shoulder._

 _Serena furrowed her brow and followed to where she was pointing, sighing when she saw Harry thinking he was stealthy behind the dying maple tree in the center of the small park they were sitting on the edge of. Serena sighed again and pushed herself to her feet, boots clicking as she walked around the bench and then going silent when she hit the grass. She tucked her hands into her coat pockets and cocked her head as she walked around the tree. Harry still had his face presses against the bark, his hands curled to his chest._

 _"Do you think if you sit like that long enough, I'll forget about you," Serena hummed._

 _Harry shivered and Serena grumbled, shrugging off her jacket and pulling him away from the tree. His eyes were exaggerated behind his round glasses as he stared in shock up at her. Serena chuckled and raked her nails back through her hair, making sure her coat was a way it wouldn't fall from his narrow shoulders._

 _"Why are you -" Serena cut herself off, eyeing the slip in his hands. "Harry, what's that?"_

 _He craned his neck up to look her fully in the face, holding out an envelope with a broken wax seal. "A letter. . .from Hogwarts," her eyebrows shot into her hair. "I'm sorry, I read it."_

 _Serena snatched the letter away, but despite Harry's flinch, she did not mean to seem so harsh. "Sorry, sorry," she ruffled his hair a little. "Just a little. . .confused,"_ and excited.

 _She opened the letter slowly, anticipation making her jumpy; she ignored the blonde consistently calling for her in the distance. She wasn't important before, she most definitely wasn't important now that this letter was in her hands. Her eyes stroked over each letter, her lips slightly parting after a moment, hands shaking before she dropped it to the ground. Harry snatched it up, unwilling to let it happen upon a Muggle._

 _"I. . ." Serena swallowed and fished the cigarette pack from the coat she had draped over Harry. "Hogwarts," she murmured and lit a new cigarette, sticking the lighter back into the pack, bur that stayed clenched in her hand. "I actually. . .get to go to Hogwarts," she chuckled. "I've been waiting for that letter. . ."_

 _"But why didn't you get one earlier," Harry asked, brow furrowed. "You should have gotten one before me!"_

 _Serena shook her head softly, breath billowing around her face as she looked around. The blonde was staring at she and Harry, waiting for Serena to come back, but she had no such plans and wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, tugging him back in the direction of the short path back to their home._

 _"The letter said the time wasn't right. . .until now," Serena paused. "This Dumbeldore, he always so mysterious?"_

 _Harry sighed and Serena chuckled softly at the way he sounded, like a tired parent. "Unfortunately. . ." He mumbled and perked up. "But he is a very good Headmaster!"_

 _"I have no doubt," Serena hugged him closer to her, rubbing his arm up and down vigorously. "I get to go to school with my favorite man! This is gonna be so much fun!"_

 _Harry beamed up at Serena and she smiled back, the both of them talking about what she would need and her asking what questions she could think of until they hit their block._

 _The air was getting colder by the minute and Serena could feel the wind beginning to pick up, but she honestly wanted to stay outside just a little longer. But Harry was shivering, even in Serena's oversized coat so she gave up and decided having him inside under the covers would be a much better decision._

 _But, the moment that front door opened without Serena even touching it, she was easily backhanded._

* * *

Serena's eyes opened slowly to the bottom of the bunk above her head.

The fingers of her right hand clenched slowly to the side of her face, the heel of her hand dragging over her cheek and rubbing sleepily at her eye. Serena's mouth arched widely as she yawned, legs wiggling from the edge of the bed as she slipped smoothly off of the bed and ended up plunking down on the bed, back propped against the side. She hummed as she lolled her head left and right a few times, perking up when she caught the stink eye of some pug nosed girl and another blonde, almost like the girl she knew from home - she hadn't known her name either.

Serena snickered at the disgusted looks on their face and flicked her tongue out in a suggestive manner, which only caused her to cackle when they yelped _ew!_ and scampered out of the room.

"Dumb little witch bitches," Serena grunted as she leapt to her feet, arching and stroking her fingers lazily over her exposed midriff. "Think their hot snot. . ." She trailed off as she walked into the small bathroom shared in the bunk room.

In fifteen minutes, Serena stepped out of the bathroom, refreshed and still desperately trying to wake up. She raked her fingers through copper strands as she set out her uniform, frowning at the way it was so. . . _conservative_. Back home, she had at least has some options in what she wore, here she was told strictly not to alter the uniform in any way.

 _Boo_ , Serena pouted but changed, having to adjust it a few times around her hips and neck before she was comfortable. _Feel like a damn nun_. . .

 _Rosewood, 9 1/2, dragon heart string for a core. . .poor dragon_.

Serena jumped as she collided with a rather solid yet warm surface, jarred from her wand musings and managing to drop the thing on the floor. She muttered a curse and crouched down, scrambling for the wand before she noticed those shoes were far to big to be ant of the boys in the Slytherin dorms. . .

Her eyes trailed up black trousers, around a black cape and up black buttons until she found dim eyes and she couldn't help the grin that stretched over her lips. She stood slowly, fully aware of the pops in her knees and the silent stares she was getting; were they waiting for her to be scolded? Serena cocked a hip and twirled her wand lazily in the air, unaware of the small shower of sparks she sent tumbling down to the floor.

"Well, Professor Snape," she purred. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes," she cocked her head. "Can I help you with something?"

His nose and right eye twitched, which made Serena's eyes pop with glee; she had the sinking feeling she was forgetting something.

"Miss Dursley," she chuckled at the droll tone he possessed. "Watch where you are going," he grumbled. "Or else you will be late for my class."

Serena clapped her hands rapidly in front of her, causing annoyance on the Professors face. "Wouldn't want to do that! Nope, nope, nope," she winked and ran her hand over his shoulder as she passed. "See you in class _Professor_."

The handful of students in the room remained silent, jumping when they heard the door slam shut. They kept their gazes on the Professor, who was glaring straight ahead for the longest time. After a beat, his eyes swept around the room and he registered the glances he was getting, which put a sour taste on his tongue.

"Quit your dawdling and get to class," he hisses and watched in masked amusement as each student jumped and hurried out of the common room. "Ingrates."

* * *

"And the appeal to pumpkin juice is. . .?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione shared a glance and then looked to Serena, who was holding only a small cup poured from Harry's, her eyes fixed at the slightly steaming cup of orange liquid.

"Its good?"

Serena rolled her eyes at Ron and set her cup down, folding her hands tightly in her lap. "No thank you," she turned her nose up. "Smells like a -"

" _Serena_ ," she jumped when Harry hissed at her. "You can't talk like that here," he mumbled when he realized he had drawn a few eyes to him. "It can get you a months detention."

"Not like I've never been there," she slouched a little. "Or worse," she hummed and tapped her fingers against the table top; what she wouldn't give to have a little American music playing in here. "When do we have next class?"

Hermione hummed, flipping through another page of the completely monstrous book in her lap. "Twenty minutes," she said after a beat, slowly looking up with a questioning look on her face. "You seem rather twitchy today, Serena, is there something wrong?"

Serena paused, cocking her head before she snapped her fingers and grinned. " _Medication_! I _knew_ I was forgetting something!"

Harry visibly paled and reached out as Serena hopped to her feet, clenching the fabric of her shirt. She looked down at him and arched an eyebrow at her cousin, that looked nearly desperate for her not to leave and she didn't really understand why. He wanted her to take her medicine and she was going to do it before things got. . .out of hand. She didn't want to flip her shit here, she didn't want to be kicked out of some place that could possibly. . .

"Harry," Serena plucked his fingers from her, but he still had that desperate set to him. "I'm just going to take the meds, don't worry I'll be back before you're even done with your food."

She didn't give him much room to protest, seeing as the moment her words ended and his began, she was skipping out of the Hall. She stopped a few feet from the stairs, craning her head back and sighing at the doors before she started a leisurely pace back up towards the dorms. The hallways were empty and she was utterly fascinated by the staircases that _fucking moved_ but when she reached the Slytherin dorm, she was overcast by a tall shadow and was immediately on edge, expecting the scent of musky cologne but there was only the faint scent of blue berry crème from the desert downstairs.

"Miss Dursley, you are _supposed_ to be at lunch, not up by the dorms," Serena turned to face Snape, huffing as she lay back against the door. "You do not have a free period that I am aware of."

Serena purses her lips slightly, arms slowly crossing over her chest. "No, no you're right I _don't_ have a free period. I forgot to take my medication before leaving for classes. Just came up to take it before something set me off, don't want _that_ to be my first day."

Silence, for a good three minutes. "Yes. . .the Muggle medications," he crinkled his nose. "You have a disease -"

"Its a mental disorder," Serena snapped and waved the door open, which set a curious little spark in the Professor's eyes. "Which needs _Muggle_ medication to control," she paused, listening to him following her into the dorms. "Professor," she whirled around on the heel of her right foot. "Is there a reason you're following a young female student into her dorm? One would presume you have fowl intentions, hmm," a small smirk was dancing at the corners of her mouth.

He slowly arched an eyebrow at the young witch. "You are the only one to presume," _good, so he's not daft to implications._ "But, as Head of the Slytherin House," _big shocker there._ "I am to keep up with all of the children under my charge and when I sa -"

"Okay," Serena waves a hand in the air and turned again. "Look, I'm going to take my meds and you can kindly escort my pretty ass back down to join the others but you stay right here," she flicked her hand at him. " _Unless_ ," she grinned coyly as she looked over her shoulder. "You're so inclined to follow me up to my dorm. . . _Professor_."

There was a sharp prickle up Snape's spine but he didn't narrow his eyes, didn't move a muscle and that seemed to deter the young red head from pursuing. . .whatever it was she was trying at. She shrugged and trailed up the stairs, whistling as she did so and Snape finally scrubbed a hand over his face. She was a whirlwind already, he had always had an idea that the Secret was supposed to be dangerous given that Dumbeldore kept her so hidden and in his back pocket until now.

 _"It just seems to be the time. . ."_

 _"There is never a right time to release something with this magnitude and you know that, Headmaster."_

 _A soft chuckle, onw barely audible through the fine whiskers of his long beard. "That may be true. . .but I leave that decision to fate now."_

"You appear quite fetching in the candle light, Professor."

Snape's brow twitched and Serena snickered, pushing away from the wall she had been leaning against. "A flirt by nature is not appreciates in Hogwarts, especially when you are tempting it with onw of your own teachers, child," Serena only rolled her eyes at him. "I can throw you into detention for that."

She rolled her eyes again. "Don't care, Professor Snape," she drawled and brushed past him. "You're lucky I took my meds or you'd have one Hell of a mess to clean up," she paused close to the door and whirled around on her heel; he would never admit his breath caught in his throat, she was. . . "Now _that_ you can send me to detention for," she arched an eyebrow and turned around, walking towards the door.

Snape licked the corner of his mouth, waiting a good five minutes after hearing the common room door shut before he followed her trail out of the Slytherin dorms. She was humming and waiting patiently for the staircases to bring her down, skipping out of view on solid ground. Snape hated her instantly, despised her very existence. . .to tarnish her mimic of Lily's image with such a fowl mouth and crass attitude, he would almost feel the need to punish her had she any control over what she looked like.

But he could certainly fix that attitude.

* * *

 _ **Age 12**_

* * *

 _She's lying in a hospital bed, in a time where her parents still loves her and were concerned for their daughter - who had a mild concussion. Her right eye was patched up, left eye having a heavy bruise just like most of her skin; her right leg was broken and so was the pinkie on her right hand._

 _Serena ground her teeth as she adjusted her position in the bed, careful not too wake Harry, who was curled up in the chair beside her bed. He hadn't moved from that spot since he and her parents had made it to the hospital; they were outside the door right now, trying to figure out what had happen to their daughter. But Serena wasn't speaking, she wouldn't give away the bullies that had done this to her - she wanted to give them her own revenge._

 _Serena sighed and relaxed back into the pillows, pursing her lips slowly as she listened. . .to everything fading._

 _The television on the stand at the foot of the bed, Harry's slight snores, her mothers hissing voice and her fathers disgruntled snorts - everything slowly faded out around her until there was just the steady beep of her heart monitor._

 _"_ You are taking this easier than most _," a hissing voice came from somewhere in her ear._

 _Serena jumped and looked around, fear striking her but not affecting her heart as she saw the writhing puddle of smoke itching up the corner of the room. Tendrils of darkness trembled as they stretched out, soft rolls of black smoke edging at their border of the floor. There was a slight figure in the darkness, inky and bulky, no eyes or mouth, no evidence that it had arms. . ._

 _Serena looked around, saw her parents oblivious though they were looking into the room; Harry seemed to be sleeping peacefully enough. She swallowed and looked back to the inky figure, her fingers tightening in the sheets._

 _"_ Who _. . ." She hesitates. "_ Who are you _?"_

 _"_ I'm all you have _," the sentence stopped her breath short in her throat. "_ You were alone when they attacked you. . .I can provide you with the tools to get the revenge you crave _."_

 _Serena pursed her lips tightly, unable to swallow or even_ breath _at the moment. "_ How do I know this isn't some kind of dream and you're just my imagination giving me what I want _?"_

 _There was a deep, throaty chuckle that seemed to soothe Serena, but she didn't even blink. "_ This is very real, and I will still give you anything you want _," a pause. "_ Anything you desire - I will provide it. _"_

 _Serena bit the inside of her cheek, not fully understanding what was going on here but she had also hiccuped this morning and fire came out of her nose - so this wasn't the_ strangest _thing to happen today. Serena puffed her cheeks and nodded slowly, opening her mouth and then blushing when only a squeak came out._

 _"_ Okay. . .okay, help me get back at them _," there was an intensity to her eyes. "_ Do you. . .do you have a name _?"_

 _Another pause. "_ Friend _," the shadow drawled. "_ You may call me Friend. _"_


End file.
